Sky's Humming
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Pertemuan terpenting diawali dengan cuaca. Berbagai fase dalam kehidupan Naruto bergantung padanya. —Naruto, Sasuke.


Ketika Naruto lahir, hujan tengah jatuh. Tidak rintik-rintik seperti jarum namun deras seperti air mata. Mungkin diantara kelabunya langit itu menangis, menangisinya, ada air mata orang tuanya yang kini terlelap dalam tidur yang sangat panjang.

Naruto, yang belum mengerti semua ini, hanya dapat meraung menyeimbangi timbre hujan. Lengan seorang ANBU yang segera mengamankannya kepada Hokage kaku dan tidak familiar, membuatnya merasa tersesat.

* * *

Di hari-hari pertama dalam akademi, Naruto tersenyum dan tersenyum dan tersenyum hingga pipinya kaku ketika Iruka bertanya kabarnya di sela-sela harum ramen dan senyum yang menampilkan gigi-gigi tidak sejajar. Ia berbohong mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja diantara anak-anak itu. (mereka masih mempunyai orang tua.)

Terkadang, ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan beberapa anak lain berlarian dan melompat dalam rengkuhan orang-orang dewasa seolah mereka aman berada di sana, Naruto hanya bisa menatap dengan kosong dan sedikit perih. Bila Iruka memperhatikan hal ini, kadang setelah ruang sekolah sepi, guru berkulit cokelat itu akan memeluknya untuk sesaat dan berpura-pura bahwa ia adalah ayah, sebelum menyuruh Naruto pulang mendahului hujan.

* * *

Hari itu berawan ketika Naruto pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya ke depan Sakura-chan yang tidak menatapnya, Sasuke yang acuh dan Kakashi yang setengah mengacuhkannya dengan mata yang malas. Kejadian pertama yang mengajarkan mereka makna pertemanan - sesuatu yang asing dan baru dan primitif dan menggelitik Naruto - menyapunya seperti angin segar semilir di antara pohon bambu.

Permulaan itu adalah hari yang tenang.

* * *

Bila hujan darah merupakan cuaca yang mungkin, maka Naruto akan menyegelnya dalam suatu ruang hampa di hatinya rapat-rapat, takut sihir dari momen itu akan menerobos keluar seperti uap dan, menghilang. Namun ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah panas terik di sela derak air terjun yang menghempas batu (dan batu dan batu yang sekarang memapahnya tertidur, akankah kau bangun?) -sementara ia berusaha bernafas dengan satu paru-paru telah hancur dan mengempis sendu.

Ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Darah Sasuke bercampur peluh yang menetes seperti air mata ke kulitnya yang coklat dan kasar. Bila Naruto membuka matanya saat itu juga, mungkin ia akan tertawa dan tak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi, walaupun harus kehilangan satu paru-parunya lagi atau haruskah ia menyerahkan jantungnya kini? _Hanya agar_ Sasuke tidak pergi.

Hari yang memorial itu terik.

* * *

Pada hitungan sekian kalinya mereka berusaha membunuh satu sama lain (mengadakan variabel dimana eksistensi yang satu berpengaruh pada kewarasan yang lain, dan ada janji yang ikut campur dalam semua ini) - Naruto merasa semakin dekat dengan mimpinya. Tentu, semua anggota geraknya serasa putus dan ia bahkan tidak dapat mengatur nafasnya, namun lihat itu - di sela-sela pohon yang hancur telah mereka bakar dan tebas oleh chakra, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang buta dan berlumuran darah, lebih dari biasanya.

Walaupun tercekik oleh udara, Naruto tersenyum dan menawarkan tangannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Di bawah halo matahari ujung-ujung rambut Sasuke terlihat coklat. Naruto terbangun dari angan-angan itu ketika Sasuke meletakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Naruto dan menyerah.

* * *

Ada waktu dimana Naruto dinobatkan menjadi Hokage, sementara matanya yang biru bergulung seperti badai mencari-cari di kerumunan dan tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang diharapkannya di sana, ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengarang senyum palsu.

Ketika ia turun, sedikit lebih lega oleh kata-kata yang berhasil ia keluarkan (mengenai mimpi, beberapa teriakan khas dan tawa), Kakashi berkomentar melalui tatapan matanya yang malas, seperti biasa, namun kembali ke deretan huruf literatur mesum itu.

Naruto menghindari acara ramah tamah yang bergeser secara pasti ke bar-bar di sekitar kantor hokage. Toh, segunung ramen Ichiraku yang diberikan padanya setengah harga sudah merupakan penghargaan tersendiri. Ia bergegas mencari Sasuke.

Di bawah rembulan yang cerah, menyusup ke sela-sela kanopi dan makhluk yang keluar di dalam keremangan, Naruto menemukannya terdiam di pinggir hutan Konoha, dekat pekarangan Uchiha yang dulu. (dekat rumahnya.) Naruto menelan kepalan tinju itu dan dampratan yang keras dan berhumor pahit ketika Sasuke tidak merespon panggilannya. Ketika ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, melihat ekspresinya yang selalu pucat menatap bekas apa yang dulunya klan hebat itu, Naruto menghela nafas.

Mereka berakhir duduk di sana, merenungi arwah yang mungkin bersembunyi di balik derik jangkrik ketika dua tanggal penting bersamaan, menyatu di bawah terang bulan.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan, terkadang Sasuke yang kini mulai dilepaskan dari tahanan rumah di bekas pemukiman Uchiha itu melenggang masuk ke kantor Hokage dan Naruto akan mengikutinya keluar. Mereka berjalan-jalan, mengambil rute tersepi dan menikmati mochi maupun teh dingin.

Terkadang mereka juga sparring, bersama Sakura dan Kakashi, walaupun sulit membuat mereka berempat muncul pada timing bersamaan, namun sekali itu terjadi maka Sakura mulai terisak, menangis dan mereka bertiga menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk menenangkannya.

Angin semilir memisahkan langkah mereka dari tempat pertama dulu tim itu terbentuk, dan ketika berbalik, membuat langkah Sasuke sedikit terhenti, Naruto menatap punggung Sakura dan Kakashi dan menggubah janji bahwa ia akan melindungi kenangan seperti ini.

* * *

Namun momen favorit Naruto adalah ketika ia yang menyelinap dari sela-sela tugas dan sepleton ANBU yang terkelabui oleh jutsunya yang sempurna - ke dalam wilayah terlarang Uchiha itu untuk menyeret Sasuke keluar. Mereka bertempur lagi di hutan pinggir Konoha, seolah Naruto ingin membuktikan janjinya lagi dan lagi hingga Sasuke ingat dan tidak akan pergi - namun kali ini, tidak diperlukan hesitansi maupun kebencian di dalam tiap ayunan senjata. Yang ada hanya kepercayaan akan satu sama lain, menghancurkan tembok yang tersisa.

Biasanya Naruto berakhir terkapar di bawah rindangnya pohon yang keras akarnya menjadi sandaran yang solid ke kenyataan, hingga Sasuke datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa satu sama lain.

Sela-sela gemerisik daun yang menimbulkan halo kuning - menerangi ujung rambut Sasuke dan membuat bayangan wajahnya memayungi Naruto dari langit biru, membuatnya menghela keseimbangan momen itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Ketika nanti, mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia akan sendiri dan memerlukan sesuatu untuk diingat kembali, maka yang akan diingatnya adalah senyuman tipis Sasuke dan gumam angin saat itu.

Siang itu adalah hari yang cerah.


End file.
